fhfiffandomcom-20200214-history
Go Goo Go/Transcript
>> HOW'S IT GOING UP THERE? >> UGH...JUST... UGH...PEACHY. UGH. NOW, BEFORE I CONTINUE, I HAVE A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS. ONE, HOW DID YOU GET AN 8-MAN TOBOGGAN STUCK IN A TREE? AND 2, WHY DO YOU NEED IT RIGHT NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNE? >> ONE, IT'S A LONG STORY, AND I DON'T WANT TO BORE YOU WITH THE DETAILS. AND C, YOU JUST GOTTA TRUST ME. SIGHS >> AAH! OH. SNAP AAH! UGH! THANKS FOR THE HELP. OW! OH, MAN, I'VE HAD THIS BACKPACK FOR AGES. NOW HOW AM I GONNA CARRY ALL MY JUNK? GIBBERISH OH, MY GOSH! I'M REALLY SORRY I FELL ON YOU. ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OK? >> ACHIMBA NEE RUCKSACK. >> UH? EXCUSE ME? >> ACHIMBA NEE RUCKSACK. >> I DON'T FOLLOW. >> ACHIMBA NEE RUCKSACK. IT'S A LATE 13th CENTURY SATCHEL USED BY THE GILLIKUG TOOLEY PEOPLE OF EASTERN EUROPE FOR TRANSPORTING GOAT LIVERS, DILL WEED, AND SOMETIMES PERSIMMONS. YOU CAN CARRY YOUR BOOKS IN IT. >> OH, RIGHT. MY BACKPACK. YEAH, MAYBE A RUCKSACK WILL WORK. >> OOH! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? >> WELL, I JUST TOOK OFF THE BACKING AND-- >> NO, SILLY. HOW DID YOU GET ALL THESE LITTLE DRAWINGS ON HERE? >> WELL, ACTUALLY-- >> HOW DID YOU GET IT TO STICK TO MY LEG LIKE THIS? >> I JUST-- >> HI, I'M GOO. >> YOU'RE GOO? >> WHAT'S YOUR NAME? >> UH...MAC. AND YOU'RE...GOO? >> WELL, ACTUALLY, GOO GOO GAGA, BUT ONLY MY MOM CALLS ME THAT, AND ONLY WHEN SHE'S MAD, WHICH ISN'T VERY OFTEN BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO RESTRICT ME OF MY NATURAL IMPULSES SO THAT I HAVE PROPER SELF-ESTEEM WHEN I BECOME A TEENAGER, AND-- >> WAIT A SECOND. YOUR PARENTS ACTUALLY NAMED YOU GOO GOO GAGA? >> NO! WHO WOULD NAME THEIR KID THAT? I NAMED MYSELF THAT. MY PARENTS THINK THAT IT'S IMPORTANT FOR KIDS TO HAVE A HEIGHTENED SENSE OF SELF, SO THEY ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO BE CALLED, SO I SAID, "GOO GOO GAGA," 'CAUSE I WAS ONLY A BABY, AND IT WAS, LIKE, MY THING TO SAY ALL THE TIME WHEN I WAS A BABY, AND DID YOU USED TO SAY, "MAC," ALL THE TIME WHEN YOU WERE A BABY, 'CAUSE THAT JUST SEEMS LIKE A WEIRD THING FOR A BABY TO SAY. I MEAN, THINK ABOUT IT: "MAC, MAC, MAC, MAC, MAC, MAC, MAC, MAC, MAC, MAC..." >> MAC, I BROUGHT SOME COOKIES. >> THANKS, BLO-- >> WHAT? DID YOU WANT SOME? >> BLOO, THIS IS...UH...GOO. >> GOO, HUH? >> GOO, THIS IS MY IMAGINARY FRIEND, BLOO. >> OH, MY GOSH! THIS IS YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND? HE'S SO GREAT! HE'S SO SIMPLE AND CUTE AND ECONOMICAL, MAC. HOW IN THE WORLD DID SOMEONE LIKE YOU COME UP WITH AN IMAGINARY FRIEND AS GREAT AS THIS? I MEAN-- >> I LIKE THIS GIRL FOR YOU. >> WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? >> OH, YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE AMAZING? WHAT IF HE WAS ORANGE? >> WHAT? >> EEH. >> OH, WHAT ABOUT IF HE HAD WINGS? OR WHAT IF HE WAS A GIRL? OR WITH LEGS? NO, 4 LEGS! WITH AN ELEPHANT TRUNK! WITH FLOWERS! TRUMPETING WITH A HAT! NO, A DETECTIVE'S HAT! >> UH, GOO, MAYBE YOU SHOULD-- >> A SWEATER AND SOME BOOTS! >> UH, GOO-- >> WITH A DRAGON TAIL AND A PIECE OF PIE. >> I DON'T THINK THIS IS SUCH A-- >> YOU KNOW, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED HUMONGOUS PECKS. >> YEAH, AND THE EYE PATCH TO THE VIOLA. >> HOW 'BOUT A REALLY TALL ONE WITH A BIG GOLD NECKLACE? >> AND THEN LION'S PAWS AND GREEN STRIPES. >> BUT-- >> AND ONE WITH ROCKET BOOSTERS AND SOME PIZZA. I'M KIND OF HUNGRY. >> AND 2 HEADS: ONE WITH A PONYTAIL AND ONE WITH DREADLOCKS. >> YOU GUYS-- >> UH, I DON'T LIKE THE PONYTAIL HEAD. >> OK! >> NO! >> OH, AND WHAT ABOUT-- >> STOP! >> STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? TALKING TALKING GIBBERISH MAC, WHAT IS SHE DOING IN HERE? YOU LET HER IN HERE, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU! >> HE DID IT. >> MAC, YOU...? >> BUT I-- >> MISS FRANCIS, WHATEVER IS GOING ON IN-- GIBBERISH AAH! HOW DID SHE GET IN HERE? GIBBERISH >> BYE, MAC. >> MASTER BLOOREGARD! MASTER MAC? THAT GIRL IS A MENACE. SHE HAS AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION, AND HER PARENTS REFUSE TO MAKE HER STOP. >> THEY COME BY LIKE EVERY MONTH TO DROP OFF AT LEAST A DOZEN OF HER IMAGINARY FRIENDS. THEY DON'T WANT TO "REPRESS HER CREATIVE GENIUS" OR SOMETHING. SHE'S A TOTAL NUT JOB! >> AND WHENEVER SHE COMES TO FOSTER'S, SHE BECOMES COMPLETELY OVER-STIMULATED AND THINKS AND CREATES AND IMAGINES WILLY NILLY. >> NO, SEE, MY CREATOR'S NAME WAS KEVIN. >> NO ONE ASKED YOU, MASTER WILLY. SHE'S NOT TO BE LET INTO THE HOUSE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? >> Y--YEAH; SURE. >> ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY. FOLLOW ME TO MR. HERRIMAN'S OFFICE TO FILL OUT YOUR PAPERWORK. CHATTERING SLAMS >> THAT WAS AWESOME! >> THAT WAS WEIRD. >> SHIMPHONY RUCKSACK, MY FOOT. SIGHS I JUST WANT MY STUPID BACKPACK. MAN! BLOO! BLOO, MY HANDS ARE FULL! ARGH! GASP >> HI, MAC. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU ALL DAY. WE'RE PLAYING CHECKERS. YOU WANT TO PLAY? I ALREADY IMAGINED ALL THE PIECES. >> THIS ISN'T GOOD. >> OK, OK, HERE: TOUCH MY ELBOW. WHOO-HOO! LEVEL 9! >> YEAH, BABY! >> PAYBACKS! LAUGHING >> UH, LISTEN, GOO, THERE'S SOMETHING I SHOULD TELL-- >> YOU KNOW, MAC, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM. >> YEAH, YOUR PROBLEM. >> MY PROBLEM? >> YEAH, AFTER A LOT A LOT A LOT OF THOUGHT... >> A LOT OF THOUGHT... >> I THINK I'VE COME UP WITH A SOLUTION. >> WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARGH! GIGGLING >> I LOVE CHECKERS. GIGGLING >> GOO, STOP. GOO, STOP. WAIT A SECOND; STOP. JUST LISTEN A SEC; STOP. >> AND I THOUGHT AND I THOUGHT AND I THOUGHT AND I THOUGHT AND I THOUGHT AND I THOUGHT... > CAN YOU HOLD ON? STOP! PLEASE STOP! STOP! >> ...BUT MY MOM ALWAYS SAID THAT-- >> OOF! PHEW. OK, NOW LISTEN. >> OH, MY GOD. WHAT'S THAT? >> JEEZ. WAIT UP! >> OOH! >> GOO, I NEED... TO TELL YOU-- >> OH, MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? >> OH, SORRY. I'VE BEEN FIXING THIS ANTIQUE CRYSTAL CHANDELIER FOR FRANKIE. THIS IS THE LAST PIECE. OH, HUH. KIND OF HIGH. >> OH, I HAVE AN IDEA! SHATTERING >> OH...UH...THAT'S OK. IT ONLY TOOK, YOU KNOW... 6 HOURS. I'LL JUST START OVER. >> OH, MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT? HIGH-PITCHED GIGGLING SHATTERING >> GOO, WAIT! GIGGLING COUGHING >> SHH! DON'T SCARE IT AWAY. >> ♪ COCO CO COCO COCO CO CO... ♪ >> THAT'S JUST COCO. >> NO, I MEAN THE BIRD THING. >> YES, THAT'S COCO. >> I KNOW. I MEAN THE BIRD! UGH...THIS, THIS IMAGINARY FRIEND RIGHT HERE, THIS IS COCO. >> IMAGINARY COCOA? WELL, THAT'S JUST A DUMB IDEA. >> COCO COCO COCO CO, COCO COCO CO. >> WOW. YOU'RE PART AIRPLANE. DO LITTLE COMMUTERS FLY AROUND IN YOU? >> CO. >> THEY COULD BE BUSINESS MEN FROM EUROPE, OR SOFTWARE DEVELOPERS FROM JAPAN, OR DISTRIBUTORS FROM ISTANBUL, OR ORANGE SODA MAKERS FROM GARBOGARLANKE, OR WOODEN HAND PRINTERS FROM COOKADAUUKA! >> CO COCO COCO CO! CO CO COCO COCO! >> UH...LISTEN, GOO. WE NEED TO TALK. >> NOW YOU'RE THE WILDABEEST! SIGH >> GOO! GIGGLING >> CO COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO! SLAMS CONTINUES SNORTING >> OH, MY GOSH! WHAT'S THAT?! GIGGLING >> WOW, LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE GREAT. YOU'RE SO FLUFFY AND PURPLE AND BIG AND TOUGH AND STRONG. >> OH, YOU... >> AND SCARY. >> OOH, STOP IT. YOU MAKE ME BLUSH. >> YOU KNOW WHAT'S REALLY SCARY? >> OH, NO. >> AAH! GIGGLING >> AAH! ROARING GIGGLING >> AAH! LAUGHING >> GOO, STOP. GOO, HOLD ON. GOO! >> OH, MY GOSH! WHAT'S THAT? >> JEEZ, MAC, IF YOU WANTED ME TO STOP, YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID SO. >> ARGH. IT WAS SO GREAT TO SEE YOU TODAY, AND I REALLY HAD A LOT OF FUN WITH YOU, BUT I'M AFRAID IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO NOW. >> OH, MY GOSH. ARE YOU HOLDING MY HAND? WEIRDO. >> ARGH! >> ARGH! >> THANK GOODNESS! >> MASTER MAC, I THOUGHT I WAS VERY CLEAR YESTERDAY WHEN I STATED THAT THAT GIRL IS NOT ALLOWED IN THE HOUSE! >> YEAH, I KNOW. SHE JUST CAN'T IT THROUGH HER THICK HEAD. >> THEN WHY DID YOU DELIBERATELY INVITE YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK TO FOSTER'S? >> WELL, YOU KNOW SHE'S CRAZY-- GIRLFRIEND?! >> SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! >> OH, COME ON, MAC. WE SAW YOU HOLDING HER HAND. >> BUT THAT'S 'CAUSE-- >> LOOK, WE DON'T CARE THAT SHE'S THE MOST CREATURE YOU'VE EVER MET IN YOUR LIFE. WE CANNOT ALLOW HER IN HERE. >> BUT-- >> AND WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE WARM, FUZZY FEELING YOU GET WHENEVER YOU'RE WITH HER. SHE'S GOTTA STAY OUT! >> I GOT IT, BUT LISTEN-- >> AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING US HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO DAYDREAM ABOUT WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO KISS HER. >> UGH! >> YOU MUST SEND HER HOME! >> OK, OK. JUST LET ME SAY ONE THING. SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. >> WELL, OK, MAC. I'LL LET YOU HOLD MY HAND. >> UH...GOO? >> OH, MY GOSH. WAS THAT GUY SUPPOSED TO BE A RABBIT? 'CAUSE HE LOOKS MORE LIKE A BADGER TO ME. >> GOO, THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU. >> YOU KNOW, THERE'S SOMETHING I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT, TOO. WHY DID YOU NAME BLOO BLOO? I MEAN, HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A BLOO. I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT WOULD EVER POSSESS YOU TO CALL HIM BLOO WHEN HE SO CLEARLY LOOKS MORE LIKE A CHESTER TO ME. >> UH, GOO, COULD YOU LISTEN A SEC? >> ...WONDERING IF THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT BLOO THAT MADE YOU DECIDE TO NAME HIM THAT. I MAY JUST THINK OF THE WORD BLOO, BUT I CAN'T-- >> GOO? >> UNLESS IT'S SOMETHING REALLY SUBTLE AND OBSCURE I'M JUST NOT SEEING HERE, BUT IF YOU'RE BASING YOUR WHOLE CONCEPT ON SOMETHING LIKE THAT-- >> GOO! UH...UH...LISTEN, GOO. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS, BUT YOU, UH, KIND OF HAVE TO GO HOME NOW. >> YEAH, IT'S ABOUT DINNERTIME, ISN'T IT? >> NO, SEE, THERE'S, LIKE, THIS RULE, AND WELL, UH... YOU CAN'T, LIKE, COME BACK. OK? >> OH, ALL RIGHT. >> YES! GIGGLE >> HEY, WHERE'S GOO? >> GOO'S GONE, BLOO. >> CHESTER. SIGH KNOCKING AUDIO >> HIIIIIII, MAC! >> OH! HI, GOO. WHERE'S CHESTER? >> I DON'T THINK HE'S IN THERE. >> DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS? >> YES. >> WILL YOU TELL ME? >> SURE. >> SOON? >> OK. >> WHERE IS HE?! >> HE'S IN THE BUS WITH THE OTHERS. >> ARE THEY GOING SOMEWHERE? GROANING >> YOU GUYS, WHAT HAPPENED? >> WE HAD TO SLEEP IN THE BUS. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! >> OH, THE HOUSE HAS BECOME SO FRIGHTFULLY FULL THAT IT IS ACTUALLY FAR MORE COMFORTABLE TO LIE ON THESE ANCIENT BENCHES-- EEH!--THAN IN OUR OWN OVERCROWDED BEDS. >> GOSH, GUYS. I'M REALLY SORRY. I-- >> WELL, YOU SHOULD BE. WE'VE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH YOU, MASTER MAC, BUT I'M AFRAID THERE MUST BE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOU INACTION. FROM NOW ON, YOU-- >> MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HIM. >> TELL ME WHAT? >> UM, MAC, WE'VE BEEN TALKING, AND, WELL, WE KNOW HOW VERY MUCH IN LOVE YOU ARE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND-- >> ARGH! >> AND, WELL, SINCE SHE ONLY COMES AROUND TO SEE YOU, AND YOU WON'T ASK HER TO LEAVE... WE KIND OF THINK YOU SHOULDN'T...YOU KNOW, COME TO FOSTER'S ANYMORE. >> WHAT? BUT WHAT ABOUT CHEST-- I MEAN BLOO? >> OUR AGREEMENT TO HOUSE MASTER BLOOREGARD WILL STAND FIRM AS LONG AS YOU, MASTER MAC, STAY AWAY. I'M SORRY, MASTER MAC, BUT IT IS FOR THE BEST. To Mac, thanks for being so nice to me all the time. Your friend, Goo. Mac: My pleasure, Goo. I have a surprise for you. OH, MY GOSH, MAC. I TOTALLY FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOMETHING AND I TOTALLY REMEMBERED IT WHEN YOU WERE ON THE BUS TALKING TO THAT BADGER AND THAT CRAZY ANGRY LADY, AND I WAS OUTSIDE COMMUNING WITH THE ANIMALS LIKE I ALWAYS DO ON MY FAMILY VACATIONS IN WISCONSIN, AND I SUDDENLY REMEMBERED ABOUT THE THING I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO FOR, LIKE, A LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG TIME, AND I KEPT FORGETTING. AND, YOU KNOW, MY MOM SAYS THAT SOMETIMES MEMORY LOSS IS A SIGN OF A PROTEIN DEFICIENCY, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT PERTAINS TO ME, 'CAUSE I EAT LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF BANANAS. IN FACT, YOU COULD PROBABLY SAY I'M BANANAS ABOUT BANANAS. GET IT, MAC? BANANAS? GET IT? DO YOU GET IT, MAC? DO YOU GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT...? I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T GET IT. WELL, ANYWAY, I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU THIS, 'CAUSE I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT ALL THE TIME WE'VE BEEN SPENDING TOGETHER, AND SINCE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND ALL, AND I REALLY WANTED TO-- Mac: (Yelling at Goo) I don't like you! Don't you get it? Nobody likes you. You're annoying and weird and you talk to much, and Bloo's name is not Chester, Mr. Herriman is not a badger, thats not how you play checkers, and protein doesn't come from bananas, it comes from nuts, which you don't need to eat more of because you are nuts! You're chock full of nuts! You're so nuts you drive me nuts! (Jumps in Goo's face) Get it? Get it?Get it? Get it? Get it? Get it? G-G-G-Get it?! Everybody thinks you're a nuisance and they all want me to go HOME! (Imagines violin and it starts playing) It's because I don't have any real friends. You were right, Mac. Nobody likes me because I'm a big fat weirdo and so I have to make up my own friends so I won't feel so you know all by my self. Mac: But Goo, imaginary friends are real friends. They play with you and they don't care if you're weird. They like you for who you are. Maybe if you stopped imagining so many and got to know the ones you have, then maybe you wouldn't feel so lonely. Just look at me and Bloo. He's my best friend ever, and Wilt and Eduardo and Coco, they're the greatest friends in the world and they're all imaginary. But they may not be my friends for you. Goo, I'm really sorry for what I said and done to you. You're not weird, you're really creative and funny and nice, and if you're not to mad at me, I really wanna be your friend too. CRYING Mac: Goo are you ok? Goo: You know why I make so many imaginary friends? (Imagines violin and it starts playing) It's because I don't have any real friends. You were right, Mac. Nobody likes me because I'm a big fat weirdo and so I have to make up my own friends so I won't feel so you know all by my self. Teardrop Friends: (Cuddling up to Goo) Oooooooohhh. Poooor Goo! (When Mac looks at Goo, camera zooms out fast to show her, now really happy.) Goo: Okay! (Hugs and squeezes Mac) Mac: Okay...that's great...you're...crushing me. Mac: I love to play with you. Only if you promise not to create anymore imaginary friends, but after happened today, Frankie and Mr. Herriman said I wouldn't come to Foster's anymore, I decided to leave Foster's, and never return. Goo: You're right. I'm the one who cares about you, Not Frankie. Mac: Okay, Goo, I'm leaving. I hope Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and Madame Foster will be happy without me. Goo: Well, I hope so. Mac: Anyway, I have a surprise for you. (We see Mac writing a letter to Goo for apology. Then, after 10 minutes, he finished writing. He walked over to Goo’s Room door and slid the letter under. One of Goo’s sad imaginary friends saw the letter, picked it up, goes past the other sad imaginary friends and gave the letter to Goo. When Goo read the letter, she felt a little bit happy, but heartbroken when she learned about something from the letter. She dropped the letter (not by accident) to the floor.) Goo: Dear Goo, I’m very sorry for yelling at you. I’ve started realizing that you don’t have any real friends, and you should know that imaginary friends are real like humans. And I’d love to play with you if you promised not to create any more imaginary friends, but I’m afraid that I’m no longer wanted at Foster’s. So I’m afraid this is goodbye, but I’ll always be with you forever. I hope you’ll understand that I won’t be here anymore, but don’t be sad. I’ll come back if I ever have a chance to, but I guess I can’t. So goodbye forever. Your best friend, Mac Narrator: Meanwhile, Mac started walking down the halls slowly. He sighed and grew teary-eyed. He then starts to sing, that is, if it was really singing. Mac: We met, it seems, such a short time ago You looked at me, needing me so Yet from your sadness Our happiness grew (Mac smiled as he turned his head to the direction of Goo’s Room.) Mac: And I found out I needed you too I remember how we used to play (Mac laughed to himself when he thought about that.) Mac: I recall those rainy days (Then he frowned again as he walked down the stairs to the main room.) Mac: The fire's glow That kept us warm And now I find - we're both alone (Then he sang a bit through the last part as he walked to the front door.) Mac: Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart’s the memory And there you'll always be Narrator: Mac stopped at the front door after he ended his sing-talk and looked at the direction of Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Madame Foster, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, hoping that they’d look at him one last time before he leaves. Unfortunately, Mac was given a glare from them, and his former friends turned away angrily, giving him the cold shoulder. Mr. Herriman: Goodbye Forever, Master Mac. We hope we never see you again. Frankie, Madame Foster, Bloo, & Wilt: Goodbye Forever, Mac. We hope we never see you again. Coco: Coco-coco-coco-coco-coco-coco-coco. Eduardo: Adios, Senor Mac, We hope we never see you again. Narrator: Mac then puts his head down in sadness and opened the front door, walked out into the night and closed it. Then he slowly starts walking towards the gate. He looked up at the window of Goo’s room and saw Goo watching him leave as tears stream down her face. Mac then resumed walking as the chorus started singing. Chorus: Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart’s the memory And there you'll always be Narrator: At the end of the last part that was sung, Mac turned his head to Goo’s room and waved goodbye sadly to Goo as tears streamed down his face. Goo waved goodbye back sadly as she’s still crying. Then, Mac started walking towards home as he sheds lots and lots of tears. When he’s three miles away from the mansion and to his house, he turned his head around and looked at the place he no longer goes to from school. Mac: “Goodbye, Goo. Goodbye… for good.” I’ll get you traitors for this. Mac thought, referring to his former friends (except Goo) as he clenched his fist in anger, as if he’s now wanting revenge. Then, he walked inside his house to his room and started crying softly into his pillow. Right now, I was crying my eyes out as I curled up in my bed. Everyone hates me now. I was alone at home as my brother, Terence and my mother were not at home. Terrence was with his friends and mom was at work. Nobody was there to console me. Everyone at Foster's didn't see Mac again after the next day, when Frankie told Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo the news. "Since Mac won't be coming to Foster's anymore, I decide not to put Bloo up for adaptation."Feeling happy, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco quietly agreed. "I bet Mac loves Goo more than he could ever love us." said Frankie. "Even though, other than Mr. Herriman, I had a good reason to send him away, due to Goo at Foster's." Man: You on Flight 237? Another Man: No, not really. Cannot believe it's delayed. Man: Yeah, tell me about it. I had a 3-hour layover in the first place and know I'm gonna be late for my transfer flight to La Guardia. Another Man: Yeah, that's kind of tough. Any idea when the plane's arriving? Man: Well, I've been told that there's gonna be another 40--(sees Coco) There it is! Coco: CO! Man: GET HER!!!! Category:Episode transcripts